


Non sono una principessa

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb organizza un escursione in montagna con Lewis per mostrargli come scarica la tensione quando ha bisogno e così se lo porta nel suo posto privato, su in bici, giù per le fosse, attraverso i fiumi. In una giornata a due tanto divertente quanto romantica.





	1. Bisbetico

**Author's Note:**

> la fic si divide in due parti, parla di un’escursione di Lewis e Seb. La cosa è nata mentre pensavo a cosa faranno nel tempo libero e vedendo interviste ho scoperto che Seb ama le escursioni e si muove spesso in bici ed in moto, ama la natura e vive in Svizzera in un posto tranquillo ed isolato. Al che mi sono immaginata lui che si trascina Lewis su per i monti in bici. Io odio la bici, ma faccio escursioni ed uso il bastone della salvezza. So che Lewis è spericolato, ama tutti gli sport movimentati, però mi serviva che facesse un po’ il me della situazione, perchè sì, alcune scene descritte sono ispirate alla mia vita. E la cosa delle maglie è un omaggio a chi lei sa. La seconda parta fra qualche giorno. Baci Akane

NON SONO UNA PRINCIPESSA

  
1\. BISBETICO 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb14.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb60.jpg)

  
Scende dal mio Jeep lamentandosi del tempo, della strada, dei moscerini ed io sorrido mentre tiro giù le bici da montagna col signorino che fa la diva imbronciata e si spruzza l’anti zanzare e anti zecche.   
\- Vedi che se mi prendo qualche zecca ti faccio causa! Anche se così poi tutti sanno che abbiamo fatto sta cosa insieme! Non potevamo andare via con il mio yacht? Ci salivi di notte e nessuno vedeva! -   
L’ha detto praticamente per tutto il tempo, è un treno che non fa fermate quando ci si mette.   
Gli metto in testa il caschetto e glielo allaccio ridacchiando.   
\- Abbiamo detto che faremo anche quello, ma ora la giornata era perfetta per questo. Non puoi fare sempre le gite in montagna! Bisogna che non piova da un po’ in modo che il terreno sia asciutto, che ci sia il sole e che la temperatura sia accettabile.   
\- E ti sembra ideale questo caldo per muoversi? - Gli infilo gli occhiali da sole con un ghigno e gli bacio la punta del naso che amo, come ogni altra cosa.   
\- Saliremo e la temperatura poi sarà perfetta. Comunque la meta è un fiume che si apre in una pozza d’acqua  in un punto fresco ed isolato dove si starà benissimo. -   
Lew strizza gli occhi e si aggrotta scuotendo la testa.   
\- Ferma un attimo, saliremo? Cioè non solo in bici, ma anche in salita? - Gli faccio vedere la bici che ho portato per lui.   
\- Sono bici speciali per la montagna e le salite. Però il dislivello non è stratosferico, saliremo gradualmente. - Lew si copre la faccia melodrammatico.   
\- Ecco perché non potevo portare i cani, schiattavano! - Alzo le spalle ed annuisco ridendo mentre mi metto casco e occhiali.   
\- Si può fare anche a piedi, ma è più lunga e faticosa, meglio in bici e poi fa bene, tempra il corpo e l’aria pulita pulisce i polmoni! -   
\- Anche il mare ed il sole! - Replica polemico. Io rido, gli do una pacca sulla spalla e salgo sulla bici indicandogli di fare altrettanto mentre mi metto in spalla lo zaino con tutto il necessario per la giornata. - E poi dà qualcosa anche a me! Mica sono una principessa! Tu mi tratti sempre come una dama da proteggere e salvare, ma guarda che so cavarmela da solo anche meglio di te! Ti ricordo che in Ungheria tu tiravi pugni a caso, io con due li ho sistemati! - alzo gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, mentre mi pento di questa giornata a cui tenevo per fargli vedere come passo io il tempo e come mi rigenero.   
È nata così:   
‘Cosa fai nel tempo libero visto che non fai feste?’   
‘Sto con le mie figlie’   
‘Sì ma tutti hanno bisogno di qualcosa di proprio, qualcosa che fanno per staccare...’  
‘Beh, vado in bici in montagna’  
‘E questo ti basta?!’  
‘Se vieni con me ti faccio vedere perché mi basta.’  
‘Solo se tu verrai con me sullo yacht a fare una giornata come dico io!’  
‘Andata!’  
Sorrido ripensandoci mentre lo guardo con la mia maglia della Ferrari rubata l’altra volta ed io invece ho la sua della Mercedes, così se ci vedono non passiamo inosservati, no? Ma chi vuoi che venga? E poi chi crederebbe che io ho la sua maglia e lui la mia? Penserebbero a due che gli somigliano!   
Poi la magia di tutto questo viene rovinata da lui che si lamenta sull’altezza della sella e sul fatto che non ci sta comodo e dopo l’ennesima lamentale, entro in modalità acida e commento:   
\- Certo che per non essere una principessa fai i capricci esattamente come una diva! -   
E con questo prendo e parto mollandolo alle sue lamentele eterne.   
Posso immaginarlo mentre mi guarda col broncio incredulo, se mi giro torno indietro e glielo bacio quello splendido broncio, per cui vado avanti e dopo un po’ lo sento inseguirmi con un:  
\- Aspettami stronzo! - Che mi fa ridere.   
  
L’andatura che teniamo è sufficiente per muoverci in sicurezza senza affaticarci troppo, e possiamo anche parlare insieme.   
Dopo un po’ si è calmato ed ha iniziato a dire che dovrei mettermi la crema solare anche se siamo in montagna, trovo carino da parte sua che si preoccupi per me anche se voglio essere io quello che si prende cura di lui. In questo sono un uomo vecchio stampo, voglio essere io quello forte della coppia, ma Lew non è di questo stile, il fatto che sia dolce e sensibile e romantico non toglie che sia anche molto forte e sicuro di sé e soprattutto che ami cavarsela.   
Solo che mi sembra di amarlo meglio se lo curo. Ma questo non glielo dico perché mi rende un cavernicolo.   
Dopo un po’ sparo qualche battuta e lui si mette a ridere e niente, mi sento un imbecille ad essere tanto felice solo per questo.    
\- Finalmente ti sei calmato, avevo paura che continuavi così tutto il tempo! - Commento dopo un po’ mentre pedalo insieme.   
Lui ridacchia ancora:   
\- Mi conosci, all’inizio sono polemico, ma poi mi passa... -   
\- All’inizio?! -   
\- Va bene, per un po’, però mi è passata no? Vuoi che ricomincio? - Mi minaccia ed è il mio turno di ridere.   
\- Solo se poi mi paghi per sopportarti! - Commento ironico.   
\- Hai bisogno di soldi? - Chiede con lo stesso tono.   
\- No, infatti intendevo in natura! - Ed è qua che torna a ridere ed io sto sempre meglio ogni volta che lo fa. È come se il mio impegno più grande fosse questo, è una cosa davvero strana e bella quella che mi succede. È il suono della sua risata e poi che stia dietro a qualsiasi cagata che sparo e ne spari a sua volta. È questo modo che abbiamo di stare insieme ed interagire. Per me è vitale averlo accanto, ho fatto i salti mortali per questa giornata insieme e sono felice d’averla avuta e non vedo l’ora di fare quella nel suo yacht nonostante i rischi che corriamo quando andiamo in giro con lui. Però sono felice, davvero felice. Ed amo le mie figlie, sto bene con Hannah, ma darei tutto per poter avere anche questa vita con lui.   
Ce l’ho, non è che non ce l’ho, però è un salto mortale ogni volta, bisogna impegnarsi molto per riuscirci e far andare tutto bene. Ma ce la si fa, basta volerlo.  
Correndo con le macchine ho imparato che basta volerlo sul serio e alla fine la spunti. E se non la spunti, almeno hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per provare e fallisci senza rimpianti.   
Ben presto la pedalata diventa impegnativa e così sapendo che il sentiero si stringe, lo avverto che vado avanti io.   
\- Perché tu? - Chiede polemico facendomi rallentare. Io ridendo rispondo:   
\- Perché conosco la strada! -   
\- Bella scusa! - Risponde come suo solito.   
\- Zitto e seguimi! -   
\- Sai che odio seguirti! - Così dicendo fa uno scatto e mi supera con la bici iniziando a correre, io rimango un attimo basito a vederlo che si mette per primo nel percorso, ma poi mi riprendo e lo inseguo.   
Da dietro, mentre il sentiero inizia un po’ a salire senza esagerare, lo vedo mentre si solleva dalla sella per mantenere la velocità e starmi davanti, così sculetta inevitabilmente e faccio un sorrisino compiaciuto ammirando i suoi pantaloni aderenti al punto giusto che mi mostrano ciò che ha in dote.   
\- Sai che mi piace superarti! - Esclama girandosi un istante, poi torna a farlo notando probabilmente il mio sorrisino compiaciuto. - Perché sorridi? - Ed io gli indico il suo sedere.   
\- Mi godo il panorama! - Lewis si aggrotta senza capire visto che per il momento ci sono solo alberi e niente di speciale da ammirare, poi realizza che intendo il suo sedere e per poco non sbanda rischiando di cadere. - Ehi, vedi di ammazzarti sai, che poi devo inventarmi una bella scusa per spiegare come mai ho assistito alla morte accidentale di Lewis Hamilton con la maglia della Ferrari nei monti della Svizzera! -   
Commento in un misto fra il divertito e l’acido. Lewis riprende il controllo e dopo un po’ vedendo che il sentiero si allarga, rallenta e si affianca a me scuotendo la testa con aria da professorino.   
\- Sei proprio un maniaco! Magari l’hai fatto apposta a dirmi di stare dietro perché sapevi che sarei corso davanti! - In effetti ho pensato che l’avrebbe fatto...   
\- Ma pensavo davvero che era meglio se guidavo io la testa... - Rispondo poi mentre rallentiamo prendendo un po’ fiato. Di tanto in tanto gli do occhiate, lo vedo divertirsi e sorridere anche se forse la bici non è il suo sport preferito.   
Sono contento che gli stia piacendo, ansima ovviamente, così come io, ma è così splendido averlo qua con me mentre facciamo una cosa totalmente al di fuori delle gare, mi sembra di essere in un sogno.   
\- Come se non so che in realtà ti piace starmi dietro... - Penso che lui non lo intenda col doppio senso che invece ci vedo io, ma glielo faccio ben notare subito.   
\- Oh puoi dirlo che mi piace starti dietro... e poi anche dentro! - A questo punto Lewis non evita un sasso enorme in mezzo al sentiero e per poco non si ribalta, mette giù in tempo il piede finendo giù dalla bici ma almeno in piedi, io freno e lo guardo scuotendo la testa.   
\- Davvero vedi di ammazzarti eh? - commento perplesso e divertito insieme, Lewis a questo punto riprende a lamentarsi mentre si assesta meglio sul terreno, a cavallo della bici.   
\- Mi porti sulle montagne russe e mi fai battute sconce e pensi che io voglio ammazzarmi? Dì che è tutto un tuo piano per farmi fuori e vincere il mondiale! - Capendo che sragiona, tiro fuori dallo zaino una bottiglia di acqua fresca, la apro e gliela rifilo in mano ordinandogli:   
\- Bevi prima di far prendere troppo aria alla bocca! - Commento acido, nonostante io mi stia divertendo molto, lo ammetto.   
Lewis alla fine beve e si zittisce, di solito ci alterniamo, siamo entrambi polemici più o meno allo stesso modo ma soprattutto ci piace avere sempre l’ultima parola, per cui diciamo che non c’è pericolo di rimanere in silenzio.   
\- Quanto va avanti la tortura? - Chiede poi restituendomi l’acqua da cui bevo anche io prima di rimetterla via. Mi guardo intorno e poi cogliendo uno dei punto di riferimento gli do qualche indicazione, così almeno il pilota conosce un po’ meglio la pista. So quanto è snervante correre senza sapere dove si va.   
Lewis ora che sa quanto e dove andare, sembra più felice.   
\- Davvero non ti stai divertendo? - Chiedo poi dopo che ripartiamo ad una velocità normale, lui mi guarda sorpreso della domanda non capendo come mai gliela faccia. - Sembri seccato... - Continuo con un piccolo broncio dispiaciuto. Voglio che si diverta anche lui mentre facciamo quello che mi piace, più che altro lo spero.   
\- Oh ma sai che io amo lamentarmi e stressarti! Ma mi piace passare il tempo con te! - Lo scruto con cura per capire se lo dica per compiacermi o se sia vero e lui sorride ricambiando lo sguardo: - Sono serio! Ero felicissimo di fare qualcosa di diverso dalle corse! Anche se in qualche modo io e te riusciamo sempre a gareggiare... - A questo mi sento subito meglio, ci tengo che sia una bella giornata anche per lui. Non so quante potremo averne così e sapere che odia tutto questo sarebbe un peccato.   
Stiamo un po’ in silenzio e poi riprende:  
\- Non immaginavo ci tenessi. - Dice prendendomi alla sprovvista, odio scoprirmi e non ci ho fatto caso d’avergli mostrato il fianco. Significa che mi sento proprio a mio agio con lui e che va bene se mi mostro umano!   
\- Oh andiamo, sai che amo dare un’idea di me, ma tu ormai dovresti conoscermi... non insisto su qualcosa se non ci tengo. - Glielo dico spesso e lui ogni volta fa quel sorriso. Quello intenerito e commosso, dietro gli occhiali scuri lo percepisco molto chiaramente.   
\- E visto che su di me insisti sempre un sacco, ci tieni! - Non rispondo a parole ma mi limito ad aumentare l’andatura e a passargli davanti innescando una piccola gara nell’ultimo pezzo rimasto, lui sorpreso ci mette un po’ ma ingrana quasi subito e mentre sento la sua risata in mezzo agli insulti, mi sento meglio perché sono più tranquillo.   
Alla fine arriviamo al capolinea oltre cui non si può continuare in bici, così mi fermo e lui per poco non mi sbatte contro, mi insulta ancora ed io lo ignoro scendendo e mettendola in parte, dallo zaino tiro fuori la catena più lunga per legarle insieme.   
\- Adesso proseguiamo a piedi, non è lontano il posto. - Dico poi mentre eseguo l’operazione ed insieme alla catena lego anche i caschetti. Lewis si guarda intorno dubbioso mentre si passa le mani fra i ricci fitti ed adorabili che si ritrova, è ovviamente sudato ed è carinissimo anche così, anzi. Mi lecco le labbra pregustandomi il riposo di dopo.  
\- É sicuro questo posto? Troveremo tutto al ritorno? No perché non mi rallegra l’idea di farla a piedi fino alla macchina. - Ed ecco che si lamenta di nuovo e cessa tutto l’erotismo in un attimo, ma credo che più che altro gli piaccia rimbeccarmi, è diverso dal lamentarsi. Che poi sia un po’ polemico è vero, ma mi piace sentire la sua voce che si lagna.   
\- Per chi mi prendi? È il mio posto, ci vengo sempre per ricaricarmi. È il mio rifugio, se non fosse sicuro non ci verrei. - Ed è vero, visto che mi piace isolarmi spesso.   
Lewis per un momento si zittisce e mi stupisce che non mi chieda niente, così approfitto per cercare due bastoni che trovo nelle vicinanze.   
\- Che fai? - Chiede mentre gliene metto in mano uno.   
\- È il bastone della salvezza! - Rispondo sicuro fermo davanti a lui, uno per me.   
Lui sorpreso pensa che scherzo.   
\- Addirittura salvezza? E dove dobbiamo andare? Fin qua non è mica stata difficile! - Lewis si guarda intorno per capire dove potrebbe finire la passeggiata, ma io dandogli una pacca sul braccio lo supero incamminandomi.   
\- Appunto. - E con questo criptico commento, prendo un sentiero che inizia a scendere di lato verso la fossa.   
Lewis rimane fermo un secondo.   
\- S-Sicuro che sia quella la strada? -   
\- Sì perché? - chiedo senza fermarmi, mentre scendo giù facendogli largo.   
\- Perché a me non sembra nemmeno una strada, quella! - Commenta tremolante. Io rido e continuo spedito:  
\- Ora capisci perché il bastone della salvezza? - E mentre lo uso per aiutare la mia discesa sempre più ripida, lo sento sospirare e suo malgrado seguirmi.   
La discesa non è facile ed è ripida, si srotola per questa fossa all’interno della montagna, per cui mentre in generale si sale, c’è questo posto dove puoi scendere ripidamente fino ad arrivare ad un’oasi attraversata da questo fiume.   
È un posto molto bello, dove in certi punti vedi anche piccole cascatelle formarsi, solo che è pericoloso. Tutto qua.   
-S-Seb? - Mi chiama tremolante, mi giro e lo vedo fermo qualche metro più in su che si tiene con entrambe le mani al bastone e l’aria poco convinta. - Io torno indietro, è stato bello ma adesso andiamo sulla barca! - Visto che sembra proprio preso male mi metto anche a ridere ed in risposta salgo di nuovo raggiungendolo e tendendogli la mano gli indico di prenderla e venire:   
\- Dai, metti il piede lì, la difficoltà è solo mentale. Usa il bastone! -   
\- È anche fisica se cado e mi rompo una gamba! - Commenta acido Lewis mentre prende la mano stringendola forsennatamente. A questo scoppio a ridere facendogli strada, sembra mi debba staccare la mano.   
\- Che cazzo ti ridi, stronzo? -   
\- Eri tu che dicevi che non sei una principessa? -   
\- Appena arriviamo giù ti infilo questo bastone nel tuo buco più stretto e non per dritto ma storto! - Ringhia suo malgrado seguendo i miei passi, usando sia il bastone che tenendosi alla mia mano.  
Non glielo dirò mai ma trovo questa cosa bellissima.   
\- Se vuoi fare l’attivo sono disposto a provare il tuo bastone, ma per dritto e nel buco giusto! - Commento poi facendolo ridere.   
\- Se quello è il premio per questa scalata allora va bene! -   
\- Beh tecnicamente è una discesa... -   
\- All’inferno! - Ogni sua parola mi fa morire dal ridere e torno a chiedermi se anche a lui piace tutto questo quanto piace a me.  
Io e lui soli lontani dalle piste, isolati dal mondo in mezzo alla natura, tenerci per mano, lui nel mio rifugio speciale che impreca.   
Non pensavo l’avrei mai portato qua e nonostante si lamenti come una bisbetica, io sto amando tutto di questa giornata. Specie la sua mano e la sua vocina bella che mi insulta in mille modi diversi.   
\- Dai che ti rinforzi i polpacci! - Lo sprono poi continuando a scendere per rocce anche piuttosto scivolose e pezzi friabili di terriccio. Per poco non ci ammazziamo insieme mentre scivoliamo contemporaneamente e sembra debba staccarmi la mano, mi arriva praticamente addosso ed io riesco a fare perno col bastone e a fermarci in tempo, così me lo ritrovo tutto appoggiato a me.   
\- Vedi a cosa serve il bastone della salvezza? - Che in effetti ci ha salvato la vita!   
Poi mi metto anche a ridere mentre lui brontola:   
\- Se sopravvivo a questo ti pago delle sedute dallo psicoterapeuta, perché reputare tutto questo rilassante ci vuole follia! - Sarebbe comico far sapere al mondo come sono stati trovati morti Hamilton e Vettel. Mano nella mano, con addosso le maglie sbagliate.   
Ci penso e rido.   
\- Comunque i miei polpacci non hanno niente che non vanno! - Riprende dalla battuta di dieci minuti fa, ma tu guarda, non ne fa passare nemmeno una! È questo che amo tanto di lui, azzanna la preda e non la molla!  
\- Sono un po’ sottili! Hai delle gambine da principessa! - Ripeto questa parola perché mi piace accostarla a lui e mi piace che poi se la prenda.   
\- E tu sei un principe di merda visto che mi fai rischiare la vita così! E comunque queste gambine da principessa possono prenderti fortemente a calci, sai? -   
Ed alla fine niente, alla fine si arriva e mentre si sta ancora lamentando contro le mie idee insane di giornata insieme, io gli lascio la mano, mollo il bastone ed allargo le braccia con aria trionfale.   
\- Benvenuto nel mio mondo, principessa! - Lewis sta per insultarmi per la principessa, ma poi si ferma per realizzare che siamo arrivati, i piedi sono sul pianeggiante ed è ancora vivo, sebbene abbia il fiatone e sia splendidamente sudato.   
Ma la cosa migliore è la sua faccia che osservo per bene quando vede dove siamo alla fine della discesa all’inferno, come l’ha chiamata lui.   
\- Oh Dio, ma è bellissimo! - Esclama meravigliato.   
\- Eh sì! - Ma il mio commento non è rivolto alla bellissima cascatella non troppo esagerata, ma decisamente spettacolare che scende da un lato raccogliendosi ai piedi della fossa per poi proseguire in un fiume che va dall’altra parte in tante estetiche rapide fra massi e rami.   
Il mio commento è rivolto al suo viso mentre si toglie gli occhiali e si passa la mano sui capelli ricci sudati arruffandoli.   
Era proprio quello che volevo vedere.   
\- È questo il tuo rifugio? - Chiede poi guardandomi. Io annuisco sorridendo orgoglioso di avergli suscitato tutta questa meraviglia.   
\- Vale la fatica? - Così lui smette di fare la principessa scorbutica e si avvicina prendendomi il viso fra le mani con quest’aria così dolce di cui io non ho mai abbastanza.   
\- Non lo so, la fatica forse, la quasi morte ho i miei dubbi... - Dice poi scherzando com’è nel nostro stile, io così gli pizzico i fianchi, lui ride scrollandosi per schizzare via, ma io lo tengo stretto e non lo lascio andare. Alla fine mi mette le mani sul petto e risale sul collo ancora un po’ sudato, ma mi tocca lo stesso e va sulla nuca.   
Smette di ridere e si fa dolce come prima.   
\- È bellissimo, sono felice di essere qua con te. - E ne sono schifosamente felice anche io, e schifosamente sollevato. Ci tenevo da matti che gli piacesse. Ma non glielo dirò, non serve.   
\- Bene. Il premio? - Lewis mi bacia sorridendo divertito, le labbra si intrecciano alle mie che apro e sento subito una leggerezza alla bocca dello stomaco mentre posso perdermi nella sua morbidezza. Quanto amo le sue labbra carnose, starei ore solo a succhiarle, poi anche le lingue si divertono insieme e ci baciamo liberamente alla luce del giorno, all’aria aperta ed era proprio quello che avevo sognato quando ho concepito questa giornata, diventando matto per realizzarla.   
Quando smettiamo di baciarci appoggiamo brevemente le fronti.   
\- Sono felice che ti piaccia. Volevo condividerlo con te. - Questo mi scappa, lui fa un sorriso dolce e va bene se mi sorride così. Scoprirmi ogni tanto non fa male.   
Lo bacio di nuovo e poi gli prendo la mano slacciandomi dal suo abbraccio.   
\- C’è una pozza ed una radura con del terriccio comodo, ho portato un telo per sederci comodi... - E di nuovo esce il mio lato super organizzato che pensa a tutto, come quando mi ero ammalato ed ho pensato a tutte le misure di sicurezza.   
Lewis si fa tirare con la mano mentre lo porto più in là e se ne sta un po’ zitto ad ammirare il posto e probabilmente, come me, ad assaporare questo momento speciale insieme. Conoscendolo, sentimentale com’è, si è commosso e sta cercando di nasconderlo. Perché so com’è fatto e così gli lascio il tempo di assorbire il colpo.   
Per oggi saremo felici, solo felici. Ed uno dell’altro, completamente.   



	2. Come una coppia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb ha trascinato Lewis nel suo mondo a mostrargli come si sfoga e come si rilassa e Lewis ha scoperto con un certo disappunto che il suo concetto di rilassamento è un po' diverso da quello degli altri. Ormai sono arrivati a destinazione e c'è solo da godersi la meta insieme, la parte sicuramente preferita dall'inglese che nel giro di poche ore riuscirà a ricoprire qualsiasi ruolo col suo compagno.

2\. COME UNA COPPIA

[ ](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb6.jpg) [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb9.jpg)

  
Il posto dove lo porto è qua a due passi, il fiume fa questa specie di conca per poi proseguire e scorrere altrove, sulla riva c’è una zona d’ombra grazie agli alberi ed una al sole, è uno spiazzo abbastanza comodo di terriccio e sassolini piccoli.   
Metto giù lo zaino e tiro fuori il telo ampio che sistemo bene al sole, poi prendo la bottiglia dell’acqua, ma non faccio in tempo a dirgli nulla che mi ritrovo i suoi vestiti addosso, infine sento uno ‘SPLASH’ e poi un urlo:  
\- OHMMIODDIOOOHHH! MA È GELIDA CAZZO! - Vorrei rispondergli, ma mentre mi tolgo i suoi vestiti dalla testa, mi ritrovo i suoi boxer e mi aggrotto, quindi lo cerco convinto che non può essere come sembra ed invece è proprio così.   
\- Sei pazzo?! Che fai, ti butti nudo? - Lew esce subito dall’acqua precipitandosi da me e non faccio in tempo a tenerlo a distanza e prendergli il telo che ho steso per terra, che me lo ritrovo abbracciato ed io impreco in tedesco stretto maledicendolo nel profondo.   
Pressapoco comunque lo mando a cagare, ma lui mi si attacca ben benino perché il signorino è congelato, ora!   
\- Il problema non è che sono nudo visto che siamo isolati, il problema è che è congelata! - Dopo che ho cercato di togliermelo di dosso senza successo sospiro rassegnato e lo abbraccio abituandomi al ghiacciolo che ora è rappresentato dal suo corpo. Ammetto che avevo bisogno di rinfrescarmi, anche se non pensavo a questo sistema.   
\- Cosa ti aspettavi da un fiume di montagna? - Mi chino di lato portandomelo dietro come se fosse il mio marsupiale, poi mi raddrizzo e l’avvolgo con il telo raccolto da terra, glielo metto addosso dalla parte pulita e poi lo strofino sulla schiena e sulla testa arruffata più che mai. Ha dei capelli che si asciugano praticamente subito e glieli invidio a parte per il fatto che è difficile farglieli stare.  
\- Ma che ne so, è così caldo, ero sudato e stavo morendo e ho visto il fiume fresco ed ho pensato ‘evviva l’acqua!’ Ma cazzo è davvero fredda! - Miagola con il viso contro il mio petto. Sorrido intenerito, è davvero dolce da vedere e ancor più da sentire.   
Me lo tengo così accoccolato come un micio e me lo carezzo asciugandolo, poi dopo un po’ gli bacio la testa.   
\- Meglio? - E lui annuisce, riemerge dall’abbraccio con un broncio delizioso che mi fa sorridere e ovviamente lo bacio. Lo sento rilassarsi e penso stia meglio, così allento l’abbraccio.   
\- Era così fredda che mi si è ritirato di brutto, per scoparti io dovrai aspettare che mi torni fuori! - E così dicendo mi aggrotto, lo stacco da me preoccupato e gli guardo l’erezione che in effetti è diventata minuscola rispetto ai suoi soliti standard gloriosi e sinceramente preoccupato torno a guardarlo.   
\- Vorrà dire che ci lavoreremo su! - Così lui malizioso torna a sorridere cingendomi il collo con le braccia, mentre lascia che il telo che lo avvolgeva cada giù ai suoi piedi, lasciandolo tutto bello nudo e sinuoso appoggiato a me, qua sotto il sole.   
\- Scommetto che ti dispiace! -   
\- Da morire! - Rispondo allo stesso modo malizioso. Oh quanto amo quando fa questa espressione.   
\- Sono sicuro che otterrai un ottimo risultato! - Commenta ancora carezzandomi la bocca con la sua.  
\- Lo sai che se voglio qualcosa la spunto! - Lewis così scoppia a ridere luminoso e cazzo non c’è niente di quel che fa che non mi piaccia!   
\- È praticamente la cosa che adoro più di te! -   
\- Di più? - Poi ci pensa e si fa fintamente serio.   
\- Dopo il tuo sorriso ed i tuoi splendidi occhi azzurri! - Così infila le mani sotto la mia maglia, che sarebbe la sua, e risale sulla schiena carezzandomi leggero mentre i brividi partono subito potenti su tutto il corpo. Quando mi tocca la schiena così non sopravvivo.   
Gli prendo il labbro fra le mie e succhio, lui le schiude e me le lascia mentre a me già solo questo mi fa impazzire. Non so come fa una semplice bocca a farmi partire in questo modo. Pensavo sinceramente di fare un po’ di altro prima di arrivare a questo, ma a quanto pare lui ha altri programmi e non mi dispiace saltare un paio di step.   
Le mie mani viaggiano su suo corpo, dalla vita ai fianchi e poi alle natiche che stringo bene ed attiro a me. Sentirlo nudo e umido contro di me, tutto bello fresco sotto il sole che lo riscalda, mi dà alla testa come tutto di lui.   
Il suo corpo perfetto, muscoloso al punto giusto, così elastico e forte.   
Il suo bacino libero che aderisce tutto al mio, i miei vestiti ancora addosso così fastidiosi che per fortuna danno fastidio anche lui visto che non ci pensa un secondo ad aprirmi i pantaloni e a farmeli cadere giù. Striscia con le mani dentro l’elastico degli slip che fa scendere. Io invece mi prendo il colletto da dietro la nuca e mi tolgo la maglia.   
È stranissimo spogliarmi completamente all’aperto, non l’ho mai fatto, ma è così bello, così strano. Ed è ancora meglio averlo qua nello stesso modo.   
Il sole lo bacia mentre si stende sul telo che ha aperto, si appoggia sui gomiti, una gamba piegata, l’altra lunga e lo sguardo ammiccante che mi aspetta e mi invita ad unirmi a lui.   
E non me lo faccio nemmeno dire.   
Lo raggiungo inginocchiandomi, gattono su di lui, torno a baciarlo, le nostre lingue giocano un po’ fino a che scendo sul collo. Mano a mano che succhio, lui si stende giù e mi accompagna sul suo corpo che assaggio volentieri.  
Come amo la sua pelle fresca e umida, le mani l’accarezzano mentre la lingua e la bocca percorrono ogni suo centimetro.   
Mi fa impazzire, mi fa proprio impazzire.   
Non ne ho mai abbastanza di lui, dei suoi tatuaggi, la sua pelle scura e morbida, i suoi muscoli che guizzano mentre passo e poi la sua erezione.   
Apre le gambe per me e mi accoglie, le mani precedono la bocca che poi succhia con voglia e desiderio.   
Era da troppi giorni che ne facevo a meno, avevo una crisi d’astinenza penso.   
Cosa mi ha fatto questo qui? Come osa avermi ridotto a questo? Io non mi riconosco nemmeno, è come se non potessi più fare a meno di lui.   
È quasi un’ossessione, a volte.   
Mi trovo a sussultare ogni volta che vedo qualcuno con la pelle scura come la sua della stessa tonalità. E se penso alla sua erezione mentre si ingrandisce nella mia bocca e mi arriva fino in fondo alla gola mi viene duro ogni volta.   
Così come succede ora che mi eccito solo perché ce l’ho in bocca.   
Lewis geme mentre accompagna la mia testa, poi però mi spinge via staccandomi da sé con decisione. Io lo guardo corrugato perché volevo tutto, ma evidentemente lui ha altri piani e divertito sale seduto prendendomi il viso fra le mani, la bocca sulla mia, gli occhi divertiti e maliziosi.   
\- Mi hai promesso il premio per la tortura, ricordi? - Ricordando che vuole fare l’attivo e toccandogli il suo membro ora di nuovo bello grande, mugolo di piacere eccitato.   
\- Mmm, visto che il gioiello è tornato normale, non vedo l’ora di sentirlo dentro...  - Questo avrebbe il potere di accendere chiunque, ma lui lo era già di suo e così mordendosi la bocca mi tocca fra le gambe e mi masturba guardandomi malizioso da vicino.   
\- Sicuro di poter resistere? Come dici tu è tornato ‘normale’... - Continuiamo a parlare della sua erezione che quando è in tiro è davvero un bel regalo, per così dire, ed io sorridendo malizioso mi alzo in piedi davanti al suo viso, mi prendo il membro in mano e lo sventolo davanti a lui.  
\- Fammici pensare un attimo. - Lewis ride ed anche questa è una delle cose che amo di lui.   
Poco dopo apre la bocca, me lo lecca e finisce che lo succhia. Dio, cos’è la sua bocca sul mio cazzo subito duro.   
Non so se ne è vagamente consapevole, ma io ormai sono bello che perso. Sono così eccitato che potrebbe farmi di tutto e non è nemmeno la cosa migliore che mi fa, perché dopo essersi occupato del davanti, mi tira giù prima di farmi venire e si occupa del dietro. Mi tiene per i fianchi e mi carezza la schiena, la sua lingua si infila alternata alle dita che vanno sempre più in dentro e mi allarga preparandomi molto bene. È così piacevole quello che mi sta facendo che non mi rendo conto di nulla fino a quando la sua bocca al mio orecchio mi chiede se sono pronto.   
\- Credo che sto per morire, quindi sì! -   
Lewis sa che sono vergine da dietro e non so quanto sia facile ricevere il suo così grande per la prima volta, ma penso mi abbia preparato bene, ci ha perso molto tempo ed ho sentito che tornava a lubrificarsi bene. Sento le sue mani e la sua lingua scivolare lungo la schiena, poi mi afferra per i fianchi con una mano, si prende la sua erezione con l’altra e con una spinta sicura la infila dentro di me.   
Una volta dentro si ferma mentre io mi tendo tutto.   
È una sensazione assurda, come se mi strappasse. Mi appoggio giù col viso, mi ritrovo a mordermi l’avambraccio e stringere gli occhi e non so dopo quanto torno in qua, ma le sue mani mi carezzano dolcemente la schiena mentre sta fermo dentro di me.   
Lentamente e delicatamente esce e rientra un po’ di più e torna ad aspettare ed ogni volta fa questa cosa fino a che mano a mano è sempre meglio.   
Alla fine riesce ad entrare del tutto senza che io opponga troppa resistenza e va a finire che addirittura mi piace, mentre il dolore si mescola a questi strani brividi che mi attraversano tutto. Non so descriverlo, è come sentire tutto il corpo in una volta sola e sentire le molecole impazzire, non capisci davvero nulla.   
Ed è ancora più assurdo quando mi prende, mi tira su col busto e mi appoggia con la schiena al suo torace, mi avvolge con le braccia, le sue mani davanti scendono sulla mia erezione mezza soddisfatta, riprende a muoversi in sincronia, la bocca sul mio collo, la lingua sul mio orecchio ed io penso proprio non essere più qua. Si muove dolcemente e la combinazione di quel che succede dentro e fuori mi fa venire. Quando vede che succede mi lascia l’erezione soddisfatta, torna a prendermi per i fianchi ed aumenta il ritmo.   
Ora so che pensa a sé, ora so che si prende le sue soddisfazioni. E se le prende proprio bene, oh se se le prende.   
Lo sento spingere dentro e fuori con impeto e forza ed io in risposta gli vado incontro rimettendomi giù con le spalle, mentre mi muovo sincrono e presto tutto diventa semplicemente perfetto. Io e lui in un’unica cosa fusa, i nostri movimenti, il mio corpo pieno del piacere che ancora freme e mi fa sentire tutto confuso, ma lui che geme forte e la sua voce che riempie l’aria mentre il sole ci carezza la pelle e ci riscalda, noi sudati e poi finalmente la sensazione strana di lui che mi viene dentro.   
Spinge forte un’ultima volta, si ferma e lo sento come tremare.   
Mi giro oltre la spalla e vedo la sua espressione abbandonata al piacere, tutto teso sulle ginocchia, mi tiene per i fianchi, la testa all’indietro, abbandonato al piacere.   
Non è che lo voglio rifare, ma è stato sconvolgente.   
Così dolce.   
Io sono brusco, non sono così dolce. Si può essere dolci mentre si fa sesso.   
Dopo un po’ ci sciogliamo, mi stendo supino e lui si adagia su di me ansimante, ci abbracciamo ed intrecciamo le gambe, rimaniamo così per un po’.   
\- È stato incredibile. - Mormoro roco. Lo sento sorridere, poco dopo sale con la testa e mi guarda con la sua aria tanto tenera.   
\- Anche per me. Era una cosa che volevo provare davvero ma non sapevo se ti poteva andare... - In risposta lo bacio.   
\- Mi va tutto quello che ti riguarda. - Poi aggiungo divertito. - Ora mi sento morto e sfinito, ma è questo che provi tu quando lo faccio io? - Lewis ridacchia baciandomi in risposta.   
\- Ogni ruolo ha le sue, non è che io mi sento riposato, ma sento già i sensi che si rigenerano, il corpo in pace con tutto... è così bello poi averlo fatto all’aperto... - Ed è vero. È bello e strano. Sorrido ammaliato, adoro sentirlo parlare così.   
\- Anche tu sei bello. - E di nuovo sorride dolcemente. Gli carezzo la guancia. - Non dimenticherò mai questa giornata. Grazie di essere venuto. -   
\- Grazie a te per avermela regalata. Questo tuo mondo è bellissimo. Massacrante, ma bello! - Commenta poi sdrammatizzando. Io sorrido.   
\- Pensi che la tua barca non mi metterà lo stomaco sottosopra? - rispondo io a tono. Lewis arriccia il naso in una smorfia deliziosa.   
\- Saprò fermarlo io il tuo stomaco, vedrai! -   
\- Non ho dubbi! - E così dicendo le lingue tornano ad occuparsi di altro piuttosto che di parlare.   
Per me si può fare anche questo il resto della giornata fino a stasera, eh? Io faccio la firma.   
Lui steso su di me, le mie mani sulle sue splendide chiappe sode, la sua bocca carnosa sulla mia. Cosa volere di più?   
  
\- Seb, guarda che stai bruciando! Sei sotto il sole da un po’ ormai... - Sorrido, adoro quando si preoccupa per me.   
Siamo rimasti un po’ qua stesi sotto il sole a prenderlo integralmente, stavamo così bene mentre parlavamo che non avevo proprio intenzione di muovermi, ma la sua mano che mi palpeggia sul petto e poi sale sulle guance mi piace da matti e mi fa ridere.  
\- Sul serio non ridere, sei una mozzarella, io non ho problemi col sole ma tu ti bruci! - Esclama convinto tirandosi su per primo, portandosi con sé il mio braccio con quella di alzarmi a forza.   
\- Ma mamma, ancora cinque minuti... - mi lamento fingendo di opporre resistenza, Lewis in risposta mi lascia il braccio e prende i due angoli del telo su cui siamo stesi ed inizia a tirare, è a questo punto che scatto in piedi perché questo qui ha davvero la forza di trascinarmi.   
\- Ehi guarda che non sono steso sulla sabbia! Mi fai male se tiri così su questo terreno! - Lewis vittorioso prende meglio il telo e lo porta all’ombra dove comunque avevo lasciato lo zaino, poi decide di infilarsi i boxer e mi tira i miei.   
Io me li metto ridendo.   
\- Sembri proprio una mamma, ora! - Lewis prende dallo zaino la crema solare ed in risposta mi gira poco gentilmente e me la spalma sulle spalle, sul collo e sulla schiena, io continuo a ridere anche quando mi mette di fronte e me la spalma sul petto e sulle braccia e poi sul viso lasciandomi più bianco di quanto non sia di mio.   
\- E tu sembri uno che non sa più come muovere un dito! - Replica imbronciato, io così gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli bacio la bocca.   
\- Grazie, se non ti prendessi tu cura di me non so proprio che farei! -   
\- Dì la verità... - Fa poi mettendo via la crema e prendendo il sacchetto del pranzo.   
\- E sarebbe? - Chiedo curioso.   
\- Che adori che mi prendo cura di te! - Continuo a ridere e alla fine lui passa dall’imbronciato al malizioso e divertito, così si siede in riva al fiume in una zona di sole che però è vicino ad un’altra di ombra, immerge i piedi e mi indica di mettermi vicino a lui dove il sole non arriva diretto.   
Io divertito da questi suoi modi iper protettivi lo accontento e mi siedo dove dice lui, immergo i piedi nell’acqua lamentandomi fino a che non mi abituo, però ugualmente non li tengo dentro molto, trovo dei grossi sassi sporgenti dove tenere solo i talloni a bagnomaria, mentre il resto è fuori e quando sento caldo immergo tutto.   
Lewis ora è contento, lui non ha problemi di sole anzi, infatti ci è seduto sotto tutto felice ed è solo ora che apre la borsa frigo del pranzo che ha provveduto a portare.   
Più che altro io non sapevo come spiegare ad Hannah che avevo bisogno di un pranzo per due se ero teoricamente da solo, lui non ha di questi problemi quindi ha accettato di occuparsene lui.   
Lewis così inizia a tirare fuori tre contenitori ermetici diversi, li distribuisce fra noi due, poi mette vicino due piatti e le posate. Io perplesso lo osservo mentre meticoloso apre quel che ha preparato.   
C’è insalata greca, insalata di pollo e insalata caprese, dal sacchetto tira fuori anche del pane. Sta per iniziare a dividere il pranzo ma si ferma e mi chiede:   
\- Da cosa vuoi partire? Io comincerei dalla caprese! - Ed è solo ora che mi guarda e nota che sono tipo shoccato. - Che c’è, non ti piace qualcosa? Ho pensato a cose fresche, guarda che c’erano le mattonelle di ghiaccio per tenere tutto fresco! -   
\- E poi sono io quello fuori come un satellite? - Rispondo ironico. Lui cerca di non ridere.   
\- Perché? Non ho mai fatto pic nic e quando mi porto via il pranzo in barca faccio cose fresche! Tu cosa fai quando intendi pranzo al sacco? - Penso che intuisca d’avere un pochino esagerato.   
\- Un panino. - E così scoppiamo a ridere fino alle lacrime! - Qua c’è da mangiare per un esercito! - rincaro ancora asciugandomi gli occhi, Lewis singhiozzando immerge la mano nell’acqua e si bagna la faccia per calmarsi.   
\- Siamo così diversi... per me pic nic significa mangiare tutto il tempo un sacco di cose buone, per te un panino! - La cosa è esilarante, almeno per noi, comunque dopo dieci minuti di risa mi mette la caprese nel piatto ed io non trattengo nemmeno questa:   
\- Sei passato dal fare la mamma alla moglie... - Mio malgrado prendo la mia porzione ed inizio a mangiare.   
\- Beh, prima ho fatto il marito, manca solo il figlio! - Questa è pure geniale e riecco che riprendiamo a ridere.   
\- Se non la smettiamo non mangiamo più! -  
Alla fine riusciamo a mangiare tutto, con una certa calma e sempre fra battute demenziali e risate.   
\- Era tutto buonissimo, sei un ottimo cuoco! Mancherebbe solo un po’ di caffè... - Dicendolo mi stendo giù con un coma da cibo in atto, penso che sono ingrassato tre chili solo ora!  
Lewis ride e si stende vicino a me, accoccolandosi accanto, i piedi sempre strategicamente appoggiati sulle rocce che vengono solo appena un po’ bagnati senza bloccarci del tutto la sensibilità, lo sento che usa il mio braccio largo come cuscino e quando la sua testa è sulla mia spalla, lo chiudo intorno a lui e me lo tengo contro di me.   
\- Ti è piaciuto davvero? - Annuisco.   
\- Sei un ottimo cuoco! - Sorride compiaciuto.   
\- Era roba semplice, però sono contento che ti sia piaciuta. Era la prima volta che cucinavo per te, quando lo facevo ero nervoso. Ci tenevo stupidamente che ti piacesse. - Non replico perché non voglio deridere questa cosa tanto dolce da parte sua, lo rende innamorato e penso che lo siamo tutti e due, ma non abbiamo il coraggio di dirlo.   
Le mie dita salgono e scendono leggere sul suo braccio muscoloso, ora rilassato.   
Adoro avere il suo corpo mezzo nudo contro il mio, sentire la sua pelle contro la mia, la consistenza dei suoi muscoli che siano a riposo o tesi.   
Penso di adorare tutto di lui, in effetti.   
\- Mi è piaciuto molto, come mi piace stare qua con te anche senza fare nulla. Sei iperattivo, mi dispiace farti annoiare... - Lewis ridacchia scendendo con la mano sul mio basso ventre in direzione inguine.   
\- Fin’ora non mi sono mica annoiato... - Ed in risposta si raggomitola al mio fianco intrecciando le gambe alle mie, io me lo stringo ancora di più addosso mentre il sole gira e l’ombra prende entrambi facendoci stare meglio. La sua mano sale a carezzare il petto, parliamo con gli occhi chiusi, rilassati, la sua bocca vicino al mio collo che mi riempie di brividi.   
\- Quindi tu ci vieni da solo? - Annuisco. - E stai in silenzio così? -   
\- Vuoi mettere della musica? - Scuote la testa.   
\- Voglio fare quel che fai tu di solito. È bello essere nel tuo mondo. - La mia mano scende sulla sua schiena come la sua è sul mio torace e gioca coi miei capezzoli. Avvicina la bocca al mio collo fino a toccarlo, me lo bacia.   
\- Sai, la fatica ti spegne il cervello. Vengo qua e penso oppure non lo faccio, rimango a sentire... - Lewis interessato chiede:   
\- Cosa? -  
Io indico in alto col dito.   
\- La natura. - Lui si fa silenzioso e ascolta.   
C’è l’aria fra le fronde degli alberi che non è forte o avremmo freddo, il sole ruota di nuovo facendo capolino, ma stiamo davvero bene e non ci muoviamo mentre ci riscalda lentamente.   
E c’è il rumore del fiume, più in là la cascatella, poi il ruscello che corre fra i massi.   
Ci sono anche degli uccellini ed il loro verso.   
E poi c’è lui steso contro di me stile scimmietta, la sua bocca sul mio collo, le sue dita su di me, le mie su di lui, la sua pelle, i nostri corpi.   
Non credo di essere mai stato così felice, vorrei dirgli che è stato bello mangiare quello che ha cucinato per me e sentirlo lamentarsi come una principessa bisbetica ed è stato ancora più bello essere posseduto da lui così dolce e delicato nonostante la biscia enorme che ha, vorrei ridere per questo pensiero demente che ho avuto, ma il sonno della digestione e del rilassamento mi coglie ed anche se siamo all’aperto in mutande abbracciati, sono così tranquillo che davvero riesco ad partire.   
  
Non so quanto stiamo qua, non mi ero nemmeno accorto davvero di addormentarmi, ma a svegliarmi ci pensano degli schizzi freschi d’acqua e solo quando li ricevo mi rendo conto, con sommo shock, che ero bollente per via del sole e che se non mi sono ustionato nonostante la crema di prima, è un miracolo.   
Spalanco gli occhi grugnendo insulti in tedesco, pensando che si sia messo a piovere, ma ovviamente no, ovviamente si tratta dell’imbecille che probabilmente si annoiava e mi ha svegliato con qualche schizzo d’acqua fredda.   
\- Razza di imbecille! - Replico tirandomi su sui gomiti di scatto, gli occhi rossi. Lewis seduto ancora vicino a me ride alla sua maniera divertita e contagiosa che di solito mi piace, ma ora come ora nella mia mente solo una cosa si forma.   
Vendetta.   
E così mi alzo del tutto, arrivo con le mani nell’acqua e prendendola a coppa inizio a lanciargliela verso di lui a quantità industriale fino ad infradiciarlo, smetto perché dopo la valanga ricevuta è riuscito a scappare a distanza di sicurezza.   
\- Ma sei il solito esagerato! Io ti bagno un pochino e tu fai un disastro! Non sei per niente equilibrato! - Così mi alzo e vado da lui ma non per abbracciarlo, bensì gli prendo la pancia e gliela pizzico mordendogli contemporaneamente il bicipite muscoloso. Lui strilla.   
\- AHIO MA CHE FAI SEI MATTO? TI SEI VENDICATO IN ABBONDANZA! -    
\- Ti faccio vedere quanto sono squilibrato! - Rispondo tenendolo poi fra le braccia come se lo stessi legando, smetto di fargli male e lui cerca di liberarsi, poi semplicemente si rassegna ed aspetta che mi passi il momento di follia.   
\- Mi ricorderò di non svegliarti mai male! Sei il solito esagerato! - Continua a lamentarsi, così in risposta mi raddrizzo e lo bacio questa volta più dolcemente, abbracciandolo come si deve, cingendolo per la vita.   
\- Ora siamo pari. - Dico soddisfatto, lui ride e mi spinge via.   
\- Col cazzo che siamo pari! Fra l’altro mi hai svegliato perché russavi! Tu hai dormito bene io no! E ti sei anche scottato, guarda che sei rosso! - E così mi indica il torace, a questo punto va a prendere la maglia, la sua fra l’altro che ormai è mia, e me la tira ordinandomi di mettermela.   
Comunque finiamo lo stesso a ridere, come se fosse possibile il contrario, e rimaniamo ancora un po’ qua facendo un po’ di foto insieme su cui ero riluttante, ma poi dopo che le fa mi mostra come metterle in sicurezza nel telefono in un posto inaccessibile e mi insegna anche a mettere il blocco sia digitale che la password. Come password metto la sua data di nascita, così nessuno potrebbe mai arrivarci e capire di cosa si tratta, poi la cartella protetta con la modalità nascosta è una cosa geniale che non avevo minimamente idea esistesse.   
\- Quindi posso tenere tutte le porcherie che mi mandi?! - Chiedo shoccato. Lui mi fissa sconvolto.   
\- Hai cancellato tutte le mie foto hot? - Allargo le braccia con fare ovvio mentre stiamo ancora un po’ qua seduti dopo aver percorso tutta la fossa a caccia di foto belle che sono felice di non dover cancellare.   
\- Come potevo tenerle? Se le vedeva mia moglie o le bambine? - Lewis fa il broncio da cucciolo ferito ed io mi difendo attaccando come mio solito. - Ma cosa credi che mi sia piaciuto cancellare il tuo bel cazzo gigante? - Lewis si siede tutto in avanti appoggiando le braccia alle ginocchia piegate verso il petto ed inizia a trafficare imbronciato col cellulare, pensando mi faccia il muso mi metto dietro di lui, gli metto una gamba per parte e me lo infilo in mezzo, lo avvolgo con le braccia e appoggio il mento sulla sua spalla, lui non si irrigidisce e non fa per mandarmi via, in risposta mi prende il telefono che ho abbandonato in parte e con uno per mano comincia a spedirmi foto, solo in un secondo momento realizzo di cosa si tratta e inizio a baciargli la guancia a raffica, lui piega la testa sorridendo ma non si ferma dal fare l’importante operazione.   
\- Io mi chiedo, che faresti senza di me? - Lo stringo ancora più forte con le braccia continuando a baciarlo.   
\- Sai questa cosa è tanto da figlio che insegna al padre ad usare il telefono! - rispondo ricordandomi prima che diceva di dover fare il figlio. Così ride e mi mostra il lavoro completato.   
\- Ecco qua, demente. Ora la cartella nascosta e inaccessibile è piena delle mie amorevoli foto che ti spedisco e quelle che facciamo insieme. Spero che tu ne abbia cura! - Lewis mi ha rimesso tutte le foto che ho dovuto cancellare.   
Alcune sono quelle che mette sui social e che mi manda in privato perché con shock ha scoperto che non ho profili, altre sono foto che fa esclusivamente per me, quelle più porno. Altre ancora sono fatte insieme, quindi sono anche molto carine, io e lui abbracciati e cose così. Cose che non ho mai fatto nemmeno con Hannah ma che chissà perché amo fare con lui.   
\- Grazie sei il mio angelo! - Lo dico scherzando ma da come si struscia su di me so che gli piacciono questi soprannomi, così rimango ad abbracciarlo appoggiato al mio petto, fra le mie gambe.   
Questa posizione è tanto da coppia e devo dire che oggi mi ci sento proprio.   
Ripenso a quando gli ho indirettamente detto che sono innamorato di lui, lui ha fatto finta di non capire ma sono sicuro che l’ha sentito eccome.   
Vorrei ridirglielo bene, ma non so come si fa, magari in barca troverò il modo per farlo.   
So che nel mio caso parlano i miei gesti, ma so anche che lui ama sentire certe cose.   
Lo bacio sulla guancia e lui appoggiato a me gira la testa e mi dà le labbra.   
Mentre ci baciamo sento di nuovo questo slancio di felicità assoluta per averlo qua con me che non so come spiegarglielo. Forse in modo molto semplice.   
Una mano sulla guancia, i visi ancora vicini, persi uno negli occhi dell’altro, rilassati e sereni.   
\- Oggi mi hai reso davvero felice. Grazie per tutto. - Lewis sorride.   
\- Grazie a te. - Forse questo vale come un ‘sono innamorato’. O forse no.   
Però per ora andrà bene così. 


End file.
